Feuilles d'automne
by alexouboubou
Summary: Harry avoue son amour à Cho, qui y répond réciproquement. Mais aucune feuille d'automne n'est à l'abri des grands vents... Espoirs, bouleversements... L'histoire d'un amour qui doit braver les grands vents.
1. Espoir

**Mon but premier en écrivant cette fic était avant tout de témoigner la solitude que les jeunes filles éprouvent en apprenant une nouvelle qui va bouleverser leur vie. J'espère que cette fic va donner confiance à plusieurs adolescentes qui ont appris cette nouvelle. L'automne en toile de fond, la poésie comme projecteurs, l'amour en premier plan, j'ai voulu faire évoluer le couple Harry-Cho d'une manière plus émotive que J.K. Rowling n'a voulu le faire. Bien sûr, le mérite ne m'apartient pas, mais je remercie cette auteure géniale de nous avoir fourni une histoire formidable et des personnages attachants comme ça se peut pas. Le temps passe, mais les saisons reviennent malgré tout...**

Les feuilles d'automne tombaient lentement, tel des papillons orangés se fanant peu à peu. Le vent les poussait plus loin, laissant au passage son cri assourdi. Certains auraient pu détester cette saison. Harry, quant à lui, la trouvait inspirante. L'automne... La nature utilise ses dernières forces pour déployer ses beautés, avant le froid, avant la mort. Les feuilles tombent lentement, dans une triste lenteur. Les corneilles crient pour leurs amis les arbres, les pattes posées sur les épaules de ceux-ci. Ils crient pour eux, car ils sont muets. Ils agonisent lentement, laissant peu à peu tomber leur feuillage qui se fane tristement sous le sifflement du vent. Harry regardait autour de lui. Un dernier cri avant la mort... Jusque là, il s'était senti mourir lentement, comme les arbres gris de l'automne. Puis, il la vit au loin. Ses cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle, dans une innocente beauté. Son cœur se mit à battre vite contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait la laisser partir ainsi sans lui parler. Les saisons allaient trop vite, et l'amour lui passait entre les doigts, comme l'eau de la rivière. Il couru jusqu'à elle.

-Cho?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle émit un faible sourire, puis posa ses yeux vers le sol de feuilles mortes.

-Je sais que nous sommes différents. Je sais que tu ne veux plus t'engager. Mais...

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Mais quoi?

Il repensa aux saisons. Il voulait lui dire comment belle il trouvait cette saison. Tant de choses se bousculaient en lui.

-Mais les saisons passent trop vite. Le temps ne s'arrête-t-il donc jamais?

-Non. Si le contraire était, nous perdrions encore plus de temps.

Silence.

-Tu vois ces feuilles? Elles tombent, parce que le temps va trop vite. Elles se fanent, regrettant de n'avoir pas pu vivre plus longtemps. Je ne veux pas tomber et avoir de regrets.

Les temps avaient changé. Harry avait déçu Cho après la mort de Cédric. Leur amour n'avait pas duré. Les blessures étaient trop récentes quand ils s'étaient aimés.

-Alors tâche de vivre sans en avoir, dans ce cas.

-C'est ce que je vais faire...

Il mit sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, et rapprocha son visage du sien. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, longuement. Un arbre entier aurait pu se dénuder de ses feuilles, et ils auraient continué à s'embrasser. Mais le temps manque, et il ne faut pas l'user pour rien. Tout le monde était parti à Pré-au-Lard. Il ne restait qu'eux dans l'énorme bâtisse de pierre. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'observer quelques instants.

-Est-ce que tu le regrettes, ça?

Harry regarda Cho avec un sourire.

-Comment je pourrais le regretter?

Ils se sourirent un long moment.

-Viens, dit Harry, je veux te montrer mon monde.

Cho resta sceptique tandis qu'Harry la traînait près de l'énorme pont situé à l'est de Poudlard. Il siffla des doigts longuement. Cho regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ce qu'il avait appelé. Au loin, l'éclair de feu avançait à toute vitesse. Harry l'attrapa au passage et l'enfourcha. Il tendit la main à Cho.

-Tu veux vraiment que je monte?

Harry acquiesça. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait, et monta sur l'éclair de feu. Elle enlaça le torse de l'adolescent et le serra contre elle.

-Accroche-toi bien, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il donna une grande poussée avec son pied, et l'éclair de feu fonça à travers les terres de Poudlard. Harry se souvint de sa troisième année, où il avait chevauché un hypogriffe pour la première fois. Il se sentait si libre, si peu souciant de se que l'avenir pouvait encore lui réserver...

-C'est génial! lança Cho pour elle même.

Une longue rivière coulait aux abords de Poudlard. Harry vit au loin la petite île où il s'était isolé tant de fois. Il décida d'y descendre quelques instants. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour faire baisser l'éclair de feu. Il effectua un atterrissage en douceur et descendit suivit de Cho. Harry s'assit près de l'eau, sur les petites roches qui bordaient l'île. Cho en fit également. Elle baissa les yeux. Harry la regarda.

-Tu sais, introduit-elle, lorsque Cédric est mort, j'ai vraiment été dévastée... Je croyais que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse après ça. Quelques temps plus tard, on s'est rapprochés. Mais c'était trop tôt. Cédric me séparait de toi et te séparait de moi. C'était difficile, parce que je m'efforçais de l'oublier, pour continuer à vivre, mais toi tu n'y arrivais pas. Même si tu ne le disais pas, je le sentais que tu te culpabilisait. C'est probablement pour ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné. Quelques mois plus tard, tu arrives et tu me dis que tu m'aimes et que tu voudrais recommencer notre histoire. Je suis prête, mais l'es-tu, toi? Le fantôme de Cédric a-t-il finit de te hanter une fois pour toutes? Je ne suporterais pas un nouvel échec avec toi si tu n'es pas prêt...

-J'y ai longuement réfléchi. J'ai pensé à ce que j'avais perdu, à ce que j'avais laissé partir. Oui, Cédric est mort. Mais la vie continue. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour toi et moi. Mais c'est oublié. J'ai laissé Cédric partir, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Silence. Cho fût la première à prendre la parole.

-Alors on sort ensemble?

Harry la regarda et approcha son visage du sien. Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Ou si tu préfères on peut ne plus faire _ça_...

Cho sourit. Elle avait 16 ans, lui également. Bientôt, elle en aurait 17. Ce n'était pas le parfait amour, mais l'important était là: ils s'aimaient. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu. Il commençait à faire frais. Harry décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Cho était d'accord. Ils remontèrent sur le balais de Harry et s'envolèrent jusqu'à l'entrée des élèves. Ils s'embrassèrent, comme pour se dire au revoir. Mais lorsqu'ils éloignèrent leurs visages, ce fût comme si ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais plus passionnément. Cho glissa ses fines mains sur la nuque d'Harry pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, ils n'en avaient toujours pas assez. Comme s'ils étaient subitement devenus des loups affamés. Ils ne voulaient pas que la soirée se termine ainsi.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir dans notre chambre commune... Il n'y a personne...

Cho regarda Harry longuement. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir dit cela, de peur qu'elle ne le prenne mal. Mais elle prit sa main, comme pour lui dire qu'elle en serait ravie. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le coeur battant, l'adolescente suivit son amour à travers les corridor de Poudlard. Les tableaux les regardait au passage, chuchotant entre-eux, comme s'ils avaient compris quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune rouge et or en s'embrassant, ne manquant pas de s'accrocher au mobilier au passage. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé pour continuer plus facilement leurs échanges. Harry se pencha vers l'avant et Cho se retrouva sur le dos. Elle sourit avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'embrasser. Les doigts de la jeune fille pressaient la tête d'Harry pour assouvir sa faim. Ses mains farfoullaient dans ses cheveux noirs. Harry en fit également avec Cho. À un moment, elle le repoussa doucement, pour lui parler. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de se lever et de prendre la main de son partenaire. Elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon, la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Elle poussa la porte du dortoir, puis laissa la partie "guide" à Harry, puisqu'elle n'était jamais venue dans cette chambre. Il la conduit à son lit. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et tira le bras d'Harry vers elle pour qu'il en fasse autant. Sans dire un mot, Harry embrassa lentement le cou de la jeune asiatique. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille des "je t'aime", ce qui le fit rire, parce que ses souffles le chattouillaient. Ils s'éloignèrent quelques instants pour se contempler de loin. Cho pensa avec un sourire: qui aurait cru qu'on arriverait jusque là? Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à tirer son chandail vers le haut. Il releva les bras pour l'aider. Elle regarda son torse, à présent dénudé. Il était assez musclé. Jamais Cho n'aurait cru le voir ainsi, un jour. Son coeur battait vite. Cho vit qu'Harry ne bougeait pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Tu ne veux pas? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas t'y forcer. Es-tu sûre que tu veux?

En guise de réponse, l'adolescente baissa la fermeture éclair de sa veste, découvrant une camisole noire aux bretelles fines. Elle lui sourit, ce qui le rassura. Il glissa ses doigts sous la camisole pour l'enlever. Cho leva également les bras pour l'aider. Elle était à présent en soutien-gorge. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Harry en fit autant. Il y avait quelque chose de comique pour Cho, de constater qu'ils étaient tout deux en sous-vêtements. Elle ne pu réprimer un petit rire. Harry rit aussi. Leur sourire s'effaça peu à peu, voyant que les yeux de l'autre s'attardaient sur leur corps. Harry glissa sa main gauche le long du dos de Cho. Il se pencha à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait dans la salle commune. Mais c'était différent. En bas, ils ignoraient encore ce qu'ils allaient faire. Maintenant, c'était presque sûr. La jeune fille se retrouva sur le dos, Harry sur elle. Il se mit à genoux, et fit glisser la culotte de Cho le long de ses jambes. Il en fit de même pour lui. Cho s'assit sur le lit pour permettre à Harry de dégraffer son soutien-gorge. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur les attaches. Il était incapable de les défaire. Cho rit. Elle retira affectueusement les mains du "débutant" et le fit à sa place. Elle posa son soutien-gorge sur la table de chevet. À présent complètement nus, leurs coeurs se mirent à battre fort. Silence. Puis, porté par un désir soudain, Harry embrassa fougueusement celle-ci. Couchés l'un sur l'autre, ils se regardèrent.

-Prête? chuchota Harry à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Elle sentait son propre coeur battre la chamade, à l'unisson de son amoureux.

-Oui, dit-elle la voix un peu tremblante.

Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent. Leurs mains se cherchaient. Un besoin urgent de savoir que l'autre était là les submergea. Leurs mains se trouvèrent. Cho serrant celle d'Harry. Cho parce qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Peur? Joie? C'était incertain. Harry, lui, serrait sa main pour la rassurer. Lui montrer qu'il était avec elle. Même s'il ne lui montrait pas, il avait peur aussi. C'était trop. Ils n'avaient jamais rien ressenti de semblable.

C'était effectivement trop. Cho avait laissé le doute s'insinuer en elle.

-Harry! dit-elle, haletante.

C'était comme dans un bateau. Tout tanguait. La peur de tomber dans le vide la submergea. Harry serra sa main plus fort dans la sienne. Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Elle détourna le regard. Le temps de reprendre ses esprit. Le bateau était à un point de non retour. Elle devait affronter la marée. Elle s'accrocha à la dernière bouée qu'il restait: Harry. De sa main libre, elle aggrippa la nuque de celui-ci. Ses doigts se crispèrent rapidement.

-Harry! répéta-t-elle, le souffle encore plus court.

-Je suis avec toi! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Tu m'entends? Jamais! Tu m'entends?

-Oui je t'entends!

Leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélérèrent. Leurs souffles également. Les vagues étaient énormes. Le bateau tanguait de plus en plus. Cho ramena la tête d'Harry dans le creux de son cou. Elle voulait sentir son souffle haletant. Sentir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à tanguer dans ce bateau qui n'en finissait plus. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux glissa sur son front. Harry avança lentement ses doigts sur le front de la jeune fille bouleversée pour dégager son front. Il glissa ses mains derrière son dos. Une dernière vague. La plus grande de toutes. Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur le dos de la jeune fille. Elle cria. Puis, la mer s'apaisa. Les vagues se calmèrent. Harry et Cho, épuisés, se décontractèrent. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Cho. Ils étaient encore haletants, mais leurs esprits s'éclairsirent lentement. Il releva la tête et dit, le souffle court:

-Tu vas bien?

La poitrine de la jeune fille montait et redescendait au rythme qu'elle respirait.

-Oui... dit-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je... Je vais bien...

Elle approcha sa tête de celle d'Harry et embrassa son front.

Lorsqu'ils se fûrent calmés, ils étaient aptes à parler.

-Pourquoi as-tu crié mon nom deux fois? Est-ce que je te faisais mal?...

-Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais c'était trop. Trop d'émotions nouvelles. Trop de sensations nouvelles...

Silence. Harry n'arrivait pas à poser cette question, mais il fallait qu'il la pose.

-Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour avec Cédric?

Cho fit signe que non.

-Regrettes-tu ta première fois avec moi?

-Aucunement.

Ils se glissèrent, nus, sous les couvertures. Cho posa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. Entendre son coeur battre la rassurait.

Harry repensa à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Jamais il n'aurait cru en arriver là aujourd'hui...


	2. Bouleversements

Environ deux semaines après cet événement. Cho et Harry s'aimaient toujours autant. Rien n'avait changé. Enfin, si: Cho avait été recrutée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de son foyer. Le premier match avec leur nouvelle gardienne de but allait bientôt débuter. Harry avait donné quelques cours à Cho pour qu'elle aie plus d'aisance sur son balais. Les leçons se déroulaient souvent entre quelques éclats de rires, des baisers langoureux et des tentatives de sérieux souvent ratées. Le match opposait Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Le fameux jour arrivé, l'excitation fût à son comble. Lorsque le match débuta, les accueillements habituels de cris et d'agitements de drapeaux se fit entendre. Tout se passa bien. Serdaigle s'enlignait pour gagner. Leur attrapeur se débrouillait bien. Cho avait bloqué plusieurs buts, déjà. Le Vif d'or passa sous le nez de Cho. Les deux attrappeurs adverses se ruèrent sur celui-ci. Cho tenta de les éviter, mais la pointe d'un balais la heurta sur le ventre. Une douleur fulgurante la frappa. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba du haut de son balais. Alors qu'elle pensait s'écraser sur le sol, le gardien de but adverse se précépita pour la rattrapper. Il la déposa sur le sol sableux tandis que l'infirmière se précipitait vers elle. Cho se tint le ventre à deux mains. Mme Pomfresh se pressa de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Cho eût à nouveau cette douleur fulgurante au ventre. Ce fût si intense qu'elle s'en évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un lit d'infirmerie. Harry ne semblait pas être là. L'infirmière arriva près d'elle.

-Mme Pomfresh, pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas là?!

Mme Pomfresh soupira.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre, Cho. Quelque chose d'important te concernant. Je devais t'en informer. Et personne à part toi n'est autorisée à entendre cela en même temps. Une lourde déscision t'attend...

Le coeur de Cho se mit à battre la chamade.

-Que... Que se passe-t-il Madame? Je... Je suis malade?

Mme Pomfresh semblait triste de devoir annoncer quelque chose à Cho.

-Tu es enceinte.

Cho eût l'impression qu'on l'avait giflée au visage.

-Quand nous t'avons amenée ici, tu étais tombée inconsciente. Nous t'avons examinée pour savoir où le balais t'avait blessée, pour t'évanouir de la sorte. Tu l'as presque perdu, mais il s'est raccroché.

Cho avait l'impression de regarder la scène de loin, comme si elle n'en faisait pas partie.

-Ton avenir dépend de la déscision que tu prendras. Tu peux le garder. Tu peux aussi te faire avorter. Il y a aussi l'adoption si jamais tu décides de mener ta grossesse à terme mais de ne pas le garder. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Prends la déscision qui sera la mieux pour toi.

Cho se leva, les yeux dans le vide. Elle poussa lentement la porte de l'infirmerie. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur de l'école. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où Harry lui avait demandé de lui donner une seconde chance. Elle s'arrêta, à l'endroit exact où cela c'était produit. L'automne n'était pas encore terminé. Elle fit tourner les mots de Mme Pomfresh dans sa tête des centaines de fois. Elle cherchait un sens à tout cela. Mais l'ironie de l'événement l'en empêchait. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle s'écroula sur le sol. Sa vue se brouilla et des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. L'ironie revint à son esprit, comme la visite de quelqu'un que l'on aime point. Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts à s'aimer, les voilà mis à l'épreuve. Un grand vent souffla, faisant s'envoler des dizaines de feuilles orangées. Cho ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire...

-Cho!

Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Pas lui... Pas maintenant... Elle continua à regarder le sol pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle entendait ses pas sur les feuilles sèches, signe qu'il approchait.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien? lui dit Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés. J'ai été très inquiet. Mme Pomfresh n'a pas voulu que je te voie...

-En fait, commença-t-elle, la voie enrouée par les larmes, je ne vais pas bien.

-Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il devint de plus en plus inquiet. Elle semblait dévastée. Prête à s'écrouler à tout moment. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à cette réponse...

-Je suis enceinte.

Un long silence. On entendait que le bruissement des feuilles au vent. Harry regardait Cho dans les yeux. Elle également. Harry essayait de comprendre la situation. Qu'allaient-ils faire?

-Mais on ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois... dit Harry, la voix cassée. Puis il parla pour lui même, à voix haute. Je... J'aurais du...

-Oui, on aurait du utiliser un condom! Oui, on aurait pu se retenir! On aurait pu faire plein de choses, mais on ne l'a pas fait! C'est ça la vie! Avoir des regrets! C'est tout ce qu'on peut vivre ensemble, toi et moi!

Cho avait explosé. Toute cette rage la fit se lever pour s'en aller. Elle n'en voulait pas entièrement à Harry. Elle se sentait coupable également. Mais c'était tellement plus simple d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre...

Harry ne la laissa pas partir. Il couru après elle. Quand il fût assez prêt, il la prit dans ses bras, pour la rassurer. Lui montrer qu'il était là. Comme à cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Cette nuit responsable de tout ces regrets...

-Ne me touche pas! cria Cho en le repoussant des deux mains.

Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra plus fort. Comme si il avait peur qu'elle le quitte à jamais. C'était une peur rationnelle, car elle pouvait partir à tout moment. Cette tentative fût la bonne. Elle s'abandonna à lui, pleine de sanglots qui la secouait toute entière. Il s'assit, Cho dans les bras. Il l'assit sur ses jambes, comme un père console sa petite fille. La tête dans le creux de son cou, elle sanglotait.

-On ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois... murmurait-elle à mi-voix entre ses pleurs.

-Je suis désolé, Cho... Tout ça c'est ma faute. Entièrement ma faute...

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Non. Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute. On aurait du réfléchir avant de le faire. Réfléchir aux conséquences.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Puis il s'embrassèrent, espérant que ce baiser leur donnerait plus la force d'affronter les grands vents qui les submergeaient, peu à peu, engloutissant tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. Cho voulait savoir. Se faire une première idée pour avoir l'occasion de changer d'avis.

-Est-ce qu'on le garde?

Ils se regardèrent.

-Demain, si tu veux, on peut aller voir l'infirmière pour savoir un peu vers quoi on s'enligne, dans chacun des cas.

Cho hocha la tête. Oui, mieux valait savoir...


End file.
